I'll Get Her Back
by KaleyMartin
Summary: What will happen when Letty gets kidnapped after a great night being with Dom and some of the family? Read more to find out if Dom will get her back, or will it be too late?
1. DOM!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dom, Letty, or anyone else involved in the Fast and Furious franchise.

Author's Note: I had a dream that this happened. After the first chapter, it's stuff I'm making up. This first chapter though, was my dream. Once she got taken, I woke up!

It has been 4 years since Dom saved Letty from Owen Shaw. Since then, there had only been 1 or 2 huge conflicts with people involved with Shaw. Everyone had handled those well. At the end of each of those battles, everyone turned out okay. Nobody in their family was missing.

Dom had proposed to Letty after their battle with Ian Shaw. He realized that he really wanted to marry her. He always knew he had wanted to, but he knew that it was now or never. Dom proposed after Letty was almost killed, once again. She said yes. They got married 8 months after the proposal and have been happily married ever since.

Letty got pregnant a year after they got married. Letty had never imagined herself as a mom. She was more of the get in the cars and race kind of person. She never really had anything holding her down, but now she had Dom and baby, Vince. Vince was Dom's best friend, and he asked Letty if she'd consider naming the baby after him. Letty agreed because since her accident, she had remembered Vince and what he meant to both her and Dom.

Mia and Brian were over at Dom and Letty's house (still 1327) for dinner. Mia and Brian had moved out of the house and bought a house a few houses down from them. Brian and Mia usually came over regularly to just hang out. Dom was outside grilling, but by the time he finished it was a little too dark to get outside. They ended up eating at the dining room table instead of their table outside. Brian could hardly wait to eat some of Dom's food. Dom's food was basically the best food any of them had ever eaten. Brian reached in to get a huge steak that was on the top of a plate.

"Brian, you know the rules." Dom said eyeing Brian as Dom reached out his hands to hold the rest of his family's. Dom grabbed Letty's hand and Mia's hands, Mia grabbed Brian's and Dom's, Brian grabbed Mia's and Letty's, and Letty grabbed Brian's and Dom's. Brian bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"Dear Lord, thank you for all the things you given us. Thank you for blessing us with our amazing children, Jack and Vince. Thank you for watching over our family and making sure we're always safe. Thank you for bringing us all back together. Thank you for giving Letty her memory back, and thank you for always watching over us. We hope you continue to watch over us, and our family. Amen."

They all smiled as Letty nodded her head.

"Amen." the rest of them spoke in unison as they looked back up at each other.

"Nice job, O'Connor." Dom told him with a grin.

"Thanks Dom."

They all grabbed the food they wanted, and put in on their plates. None of them were ever afraid to dig in after grace. It was basically whoever had it first got it, first come first serve. There was usually plenty for everyone, usually some left over, too.

It didn't take them long to eat what they wanted. They all claimed their stomachs were going to burst because of how much they ate. They all took a seat in the living room. Dom was sitting on one side of the love seat with Letty's feet in his lap with him rubbing her leg a little bit. Brian had his arm over Mia's shoulder with her head on his shoulder.

"I'm really glad we came over tonight." Mia told them smiling.

"You're always welcome here." Letty told her.

"This is _your_ house too, ya know?" Dom told her with a chuckle.

"I know." she smiled and laughed a little bit.

Mia looked at Vince, now 2, and Jack, now 4, playing with each other. They were both clearly tired. Mia was getting pretty tired herself.

"I guess we better be getting home, Jack looks like he could pass out any minute." Mia told them all starting to stand up.

"Yeah, Vince needs to be getting to bed too." Dom replied to Mia standing up too.

Letty and Brian stood up at about the same time. Letty walked over to Brian and hugged him.

"I'm glad you guys got to come." Letty told him.

"Me too, we'll be back for sure." he told her as they smiled at each other as they pulled away.

Mia and Dom hugged each other as Brian and Letty were.

"I love you little sister. Be careful." Dom spoke to her and kissed her head.

"I love you, too. We will." she replied with a grin on her face as she felt him kiss her head.

Brian and Dom hugged a little bit while Letty and Mia said their goodbyes. Mia picked up Jack, and Letty picked up Vince too. Dom and Letty, with Vince, walked to the door with Mia, Brian, and Jack. They waved goodbye as they drove out of the driveway.

"I'm gonna go but him to bed. I'll be right back." Letty grinned up at Dom.

"Alright. I love you." he told her as he kissed her.

"I love you, too." she replied as she kissed him back.

She walked up the stairs holding the slightly sleeping Vince in her arms. She rubbed his back as she walked into his room. She placed him in the crib and kissed his forehead, "Mom, loves you." she whispered as she was leaned over the crib. She was slowly walking away from the crib when she heard the window of his room shatter. She looked up and the next thing she knew she was being grabbed around her waist toward the window.

"DOM! DOM! DOM! DOM!" she screamed loudly and continuously as many times as she could.

Dom was sitting on the couch about to turn the tv on when he heard the window shatter and then he heard Letty's screaming shortly after. Dom started running up the stairs as quickly as he could. Only to see baby Vince crying in his crib loudly because Letty's screaming had woke him up.

"Letty!" Dom screamed. No response.

Dom picked up baby Vince and sat down with him in the rocking chair as he rocked back and forth with him.

"It's okay son, daddy's got you." he whispered as he kissed Vince's still crying head, "I'm going to get mommy back."


	2. Brian, It's Letty

Dom had finally gotten Vince to sleep after about 30 minutes. Dom couldn't sleep at all. Not knowing where Letty was at was killing him. He had already lost her once and didn't want to go through that again. This was the last thing he ever expected to happen. Dom sat in Vince's room the whole night watching him sleep. Finally after hours and hours of just sitting there, exhaustion took over and he fell asleep.

Dom woke up the next morning at 6 am Vince was still sleeping, luckily. Dom slowly exited the room making sure not to wake him up. He slowly closed the door and walked down the stairs. He grabbed his cellphone and dialed Brian's number.

"Hey Dom, what's up. Calling pretty early this morning." Brian spoke in a pretty happy tone.

"Brian, it's Letty." Dom spoke in a way less than happy tone.

"What?"

"She was kidnapped last night. She went upstairs to put Vince to bed. The next thing I knew I heard a window shatter and her screaming for me."

"Oh man, did you see the guy?" he asked.

"No, they were gone before I got in the room."

"We'll find her Dom. I'm coming over. Mia is still asleep, so I'm coming. I'll be over as soon as I can." he told him.

"Alright. See you later." he spoke as they both hung up the phone.

Dom was sitting on the couch looking around the living room. _How did this happen? Why did this happen? Why Letty? Why not me?_ those were the questions running through his mind. He put his hand on his head and then slid it off. He looked over to his side to see the picture of Letty and him on their wedding day. He remembered it like it was yesterday. Of course it wasn't anything fancy or big. Neither of them wanted that. That was one of the greatest days in Dom's life. He had officially gotten the girl he always wanted, and she was his. He shook his head and started to stand up and go to the kitchen when he heard the knock on the door.

Brian stood outside waiting for Dom to open the door. How did this happen? He thought they were okay now. Nothing was going on, they had already gotten rid of everyone that had bad blood against them, or so he thought. Brian watched Dom open the door and he entered the house.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Brian asked him.

"Not too good, O'Connor." Dom told him.

Brian shook his head. He only had this problem once to where someone had taken Mia hostage. Dom has been without Letty so many times. It wasn't fair to him, that this was constantly always happening to Dom.

"We'll get her back." Brian told him.

"I know." Dom replied.

Vince started crying and then Dom looked at Brian.

"Guess that's my cue." he said as he started walking upstairs.

Brian followed behind him. He wanted to go look at the scene. Maybe they could find something worth using. It was worth a shot right? They reached Vince's room and Dom opened the door. Dom walked over to the crib to pick up Vince while Brian walked over to the window. Looking to see if there was anything useful. He looked around the window to see if there was any blood or something, nothing. He looked out the window to see if he could see anything, and he did.

Dom had made his way downstairs to fix Vince something since he was hungry. Brian slowly walked out onto the roof and saw that there was a hat laying down on it. Hurried inside the room to see if there was anything he could put it in. He walked to the bathroom beside the room. He found some medicine in a ziploc bag. He dumped the medicine on the counter and then grabbed a pair of tweezers. He jogged back into the baby's room and out the window again. He slowly made his way back to the roof and picked the hat up with the tweezers and put it in the bag. He sealed it shut, and walked downstairs with the bag.

"Hey Dom, I found something!" Brian yelled to him while walking down the steps.

"Whatcha got?" he asked.

"A hat. I found it on the roof outside Vince's room." he told Dom in the kitchen and handing him the bag.

"Nice job O'Connor. Now I guess it's time to bring in the team." Dom spoke thinking about the team and the last time he saw them all.

Brian nodded his head and then replied, "It's definitely time to bring them in."


	3. I Got Some Phone Calls To Make

_**Author's Note: Thank yall so much for reading! So happy to read yall's feedback and reviews! **_

_**This is about what everyone has been up to and what they're doing when they get the phone call from the guys.**_

**Roman:**

Roman was being typical Roman ever since the last jobs. He stayed in the U.S. and then ventured back out of the country. He was flying ladies all over the country, and the world since he had his private jet now. He would take the girls anywhere they wanted to go. It was one of the best things about the life he was now living.

Roman was sitting on Miami Beach with his ladies. He had his arms around two of the girls and a few others were in the water. He was flirting with the girls when he felt his phone start vibrating. He saw it was Brian and removed his arms from around the girls.

"Excuse me ladies, I'll be right back." he told him standing up and walking a few steps away.

He hit the answer button and then spoke, "What up, bro?"

"Hey Rome, um, I need your help." Brian told him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Letty was kidnapped last night."

"I'm on my way." was the only words Roman said before jogging back to the girls.

"Look ladies, it seems that I have a situation I'm gonna need to take care of. I won't be back, but I'm gonna get you ladies a way back to the hotel, alright?" he said as he then started walking away from them and back to his car.

"L.A here I come." Rome whispered to himself as engine roared to life and he was on his way to the Miami airport.

**Tej:**

Tej was still just living his dream, running his repair shop. He had achieved his goal of running a place where people wouldn't get completely ripped off. His business was booming. People were constantly bringing their cars to him, new customers and returning ones. Tej loved his job. Of course he spent his money in more luxurious ways, including the luxury cars and a new house.

Tej was working on one of his cars one day checking out to see what the problem was on a 1975 trans am. He was underneath the car when he heard his cell phone ringing. He slid out from under the car and started wiping his hands off on his towel hanging out of his pocket. He picked up his phone and saw that Dom was calling.

"Hey man." he said into the phone after answering it.

"Tej, I need your help." Dom told him.

"Yeah? What's up?" he asked curiously.

"It's Letty, she was kidnapped last night."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"You still living at the same place right?"

"Yeah, 1327."

"Alright, I'm leaving right now."

Dom hung up the phone to angry and upset to say anymore, and Tej hung up too.

"Just when I thought we were all safe." Tej told himself after he took off his mechanic's suit and got into his car after locking up the garage.

**Dom/Brian:**

Brian looked at Dom after he had hung up with Roman.

"Rome's on his way."

"So is Tej."

"She's gonna be alright, man."

"I know, she'll fight her way out if she has to."

Brian nodded his head and slapped Dom on the back a little bit.

"So in all we have four people so far. Should I call Mia?" Brian spoke.

"I don't want her involved in this Brian. Mia needs to watch after Jack, and if possible, Vince. I'll tell her about Letty, but she can't be involved in this." Dom told him in an insisting tone.

"Alright. You know she'd watch after Vince once she knows all this. When are you going to call her?" he asked.

"Once I get the whole team called." Dom told him.

"That was the only team we had left." Brian replied.

"I think I might can get one more person here. If not two."

"Alright, I'll be in here if you need me."

"Okay, O'Connor. I got some phone calls to make."

**Elena:**

Elena was back with Hobbs on the police force. She decided to stay in the United States running with Hobbs and his team. She's been on his force for four years now. Elena had talked to Dom very few times just to see how him and Letty were doing and how the rest of the team was doing.

Elena was catching some of the most wanted criminals across the country. She knew that she was making her husband proud, and knew that he was watching over her. Elena was on her lunch break when she heard her phone ringing. She looked down on the table to see the caller I.D reading: Dom. She picked it up and hit answer.

"Dom, hey." she said sitting down the food in her hand.

"Elena. Is there anyway I could ask you to do something?" he asked her.

"Depends, what do you need?"

"Letty is missing. She was kidnapped last night."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah, is there any way that you could help me and the team get her back? I know it's a lot to ask, and I know-" Dom was speaking as he got cut off my her.

"Of course I'll help. I'll be in L.A as soon as possible." she told him.

"Thank you."

"No problem. See you soon." she spoke and then hung up the phone. She stuck it in her pocket. Throwing her lunch into the trash she went and took all of her vacation days starting today and started to drive to the airport to L.A.

**Leon:**

Leon had left after the team's first really big heist. He was staying hidden, mostly. Moving around from place to place trying to make a life for himself. No place ever seemed like home for him, though. Because of that he continued to move more places and try to find "home". He still hasn't found his home yet. Since he moves around so much he doesn't have a girlfriend. He has had hook-ups, but nothing serious.

Leon and Dom kept in touch all of these years. They would talk about where Leon was, what he was doing. Then they would talk about Dom's life, and how everyone was doing there. Then they'd just talk a little more to catch up. That's about it, and then they'd hang up and would talk maybe 2-4 weeks later. Depending on their situations varied how often they talked.

Leon was sitting at his table at his apartment when he saw Dom's name appear on his phone.

"Dom, what's up man?" he asked in a happy tone.

"Leon, I need your help."

"Yeah brother, what's up?"

"It's Letty, she was kidnapped. I need some people to come help me out. You think you can come?" he asked.

"Of course. Anything for you and Let. I'll be there soon." he said hanging up the phone.

It was the truth. Leon would be there anytime if it meant helping out his family. Dom and Letty were some of the only people from Leon's "original" family, besides Mia of course. He would do anything for them. He got into his car and started driving to the nearest airport.

**Dom/Brian:**

Dom hung up the phone after talking with Leon and then walked back to the living room where Brian was sitting down on the couch.

"I called Elena and Leon. They're in." Dom told Brian.

"Really? Good. We could use both of them."

"Yeah, it'll be nice to see Leon again, too. Even when it's not the best reason to see him."

"Yeah, it will. When was the last time you saw him?" Brian asked.

"The heist when I found out you were a cop." he told him.

"That's definitely been a while."

"Yeah it has. I guess I better call Mia now." Dom replied.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea."

Dom nodded his head in agreement and then walked into his room. He sat down on his bed and picked up his phone once again. He hit his number one on his speed dial and then heard his sister's voice.

"Hey Dom." Mia said in a happy tone.

"Hey Mia." Dom replied sadly.

"Dom, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Letty was kidnapped last night."

"What? When?"

"After you guys left. She went to put Vince to bed. Then I heard the window shatter and the next thing I knew I heard her screaming my name." Dom told her.

"Oh my god. This isn't happening." Mia told him.

"Yes it is. Mia I need to ask you a favor."

"What?"

"I don't want you anywhere around Brian, me, and the team. This is dangerous. You need to stay with Jack. I need to ask you, is there any way that you can watch Vince until this is all over?" Dom asked her nervously.

"Dom of course I will watch him. Please just get her back, Dom. I need my best friend, you need your wife, and Vince needs his mom."

"I know Mia. I'm getting her back, even if it means me losing my life. _She's_ going to come back home with or without me."

"Dom-" Mia started to talk but was cut off by Dom.

"I'll bring Vince by later on today. I love you Mia."

"Okay. I love you too Dom. Be safe."

"I will, you too."


	4. So What Happened?

Dom and Brian were in the garage when Tej and Roman pulled up in the same car.

"Met this big headed fool in the airport, thought I'd bring him along." Tej tried to being a little lightness to the sitation as they walked up to the garage.

Dom smirked a little bit and shook his head while Brian laughed and walked toward the two guys. Dom continued to work on his Charger.

"Hey guys, nice to see you again." Brian said hugging the two of them.

They contined to stand there the three of them making small talk while Dom was zoned out working on the car.

"How's he doing, man?" Roman asked Brian looking over at Dom.

"Not good. Not good at all. He's upset and angry. I mean who wouldn't be if their wife just got kidnapped?" he replied.

"How did it happen?" Tej asked.

"He told me they were sitting on the couch together, and then Letty went to go put Vince to bed. He said the next thing he knew he heard glass shattering and before he could even react he heard Letty screaming his name. Once he got up there she was gone. He couldn't leave Vince, so he had to stay home. It killed him to not be able to go after him immediately."

"God, man. I can't believe this." Tej replied.

"I swear to God, he can't catch a break. He thought he finally got out. Once he thinks that, he gets sucked right back in." Roman responded.

"I know man. We gotta find her. So far, all we got is a hat the guy was wearing. I'm going to check the prints on the hat and see what he can find out." Brian told the two of them.

"Alright, I guess we better get in here and talk to Dom."

The three of them walked into the garage and stood on the opposite side of the car than Dom.

"I'm guessing Brian told you everything you need to know?" Dom spoke as he looked up at them.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about this, man." Tej replied Roman nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah." Dom replied.

Dom grapped his rag and wiped his hands off shutting the hood of his car as he heard another car pull up. Everyone looked over to see Elena.

"I thought she was a cop." Roman said.

"She is, but she agreed to help us out." Dom replied.

"Hey Dom. Hey guys." Elena said as she walked into the garage.

Everyone said hello while Dom hugged Elena and then Brian.

"Isn't this awkward for the two of them?" Roman whispered in Brian's ear.

"I guess not." Brain whispered back.

Last but not least the last vehicle pulled into the driveway.

"Who the h*ll is that?" Roman asked as he saw an unfamiliar figure get out of the car.

Dom looked up to see his old friend grinning at him. For the first time since the rest of the team's arrivals, Dom walked out of the garage and hugged Leon.

"It's been too long, brother." Leon spoke to Dom as he hugged him back.

"Agreed. I gotta introduce you to everybody." Dom replied walking back to the garage beside Leon.

"Guys, this is Leon. He's been running with me since the very beginning. Leon, this is Elena, Roman, Tej, and you know Brian." Dom spoke while he pointed to everyone as he said their names.

"So what happened?" Leon asked Dom while Elena looked curious too as she had not been told yet.

Dom explained the night to them and then they knew exactly what had happened. They were up to date on the whole thing and everyone was finally on the same page.

"Elena, I need you to take this," Dom told her handing her the bag with the hat, ''This was the hat laying on the roof. I need you to check it for prints and bring back whatever you find."

"You got it." Elena replied as she took the plastic bag in her hands and started walking out of the garage getting back into her car.

"Okay, since nobody else is going to ask you. Isn't that beyond awkward for you two?" Roman asked Dom.

Dom smirked a little and shook his head, "Only awkward if _you_ make it awkward."

Brian laughed along with Tej and the guys started to work once again on Dom's car.

"So where's little Vince?" Leon asked Dom.

"I already took him to Mia's house. Mia is watching him while this whole thing goes down. I got Hobbs keeping an eye on her as much as he can while he's here in LA working on a job." Dom replied.

Dom thought back to when he dropped off Vince. _Mia was crying and then Dom hugged her. He felt like he was going to cry, but he held it back. He couldn't bear the thought of not having Letty anymore. He'd been through it once, and he didn't want to go through it again. Mia was constantly telling him to be safe, and likewise Dom to Mia. They both told each other I love you while he kissed Mia on the forehead. He kissed Vince on the cheek as he told him I love you. He turned to look at his sister with his son and his nephew before leaving the house. _

"Well I guess I'll meet the guy once we pull off this job." Leon told him.

"Yeah, you will." Dom responded.

It was nice to have everyone back together again. It was hard not having Han and Giselle with them. It didn't seem right. It was like a part of their family was cracked. There would always be that empty space where Han and Giselle once were, and nobody could replace the two of them. Now, it was finally time to get this job started and get Letty back. Step one, get the prints from Elena.


End file.
